


Nothing Left

by devon99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/pseuds/devon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Five Spoilers. Written for spn_drabble April Madness Contest Prompt - Dean's Amulet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[dean](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/dean), [gen](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/gen), [supernatural drabbles](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural%20drabbles)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **SPN Drabble: Nothing Left, Dean Winchester, PG** _

Title: Nothing Left  
Characters: Dean Winchester  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: Season Five  
Unbetad - All mistakes entirely my own  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Supernatural does not belong to me.

Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_drabble/profile)[**spn_drabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_drabble/) April Madness Contest - Dean's Amulet

Nothing Left

 

He tried to sleep, but he fell into dreams.

 

Memories shifted into focus, then blurred again, ephemeral whispers of the past, of shining eyes, of small hands, a gift of love placed around his neck.

 

Oh God, what had he done?

 

He forgot how to breathe, remembered how to love and woke on an exhale, hand flying to his chest.

 

_Gone._

 

There was nothing there, just a necklace of remorse constricting his throat.

 

He was so tired of this, of feeling so _lost_, so _broken_ inside.

 

He had nothing more to give, nothing.

 

He just wanted this to be over.

~


End file.
